


When life gives you lemons, read them

by ForgottenEquality



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill has wings like Darklings from Pandimonium, Carapace!Bill, Fluff and Smut, M/M, So yeah, Yum, bottom!Bill, demons go through heat every fifty years or something idk, he is stuck in an alternate demon form, this is basically just porn fills, you'll figure it out - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenEquality/pseuds/ForgottenEquality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>porn fills for billdip. First chapter isn't actually relationship-sex but still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When life gives you lemons, read them

**Author's Note:**

> In which Dipper finds Bill getting off in his room, he gets hard, and things go down, and in which I find that I can't justify sexual sounds with words on a screen.
> 
> The cat is a character of mine that will be in a later series of mine, and he might come in later. His name is Vivi.

Dipper was not very sure how this had happened.  
He walked into his room from a shower, to see Bill, who had been, through a series of events, had been forced to befriend the Pines and stay in an alternate form, on his bed- he was steaming. And the skin under his carapace, at least what was visible, was not gold like usual, but a vivid pink. And he was panting and grinding against the post of Dipper's bed.  
Dipper was not sure what happened to him, but he realized, in that moment, how attractive the demon's form was. He also noticed that the demon's wings flapped when he was feeling pleasure.  
Shit Dipper was hard.  
Not to mention the SOUNDS he was making- "Pine Tree..."  
WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCKW  
"UM." Dipper cleared his throat. Bill's golden eyes shot open and he jumped up, staring at the human. He blinked, and looked around the steaming room. "...well. How long were you there."  
"Long enough."  
"Ah." Bill's tail swished. He seemed on edge, and Dipper wasn't really sure why. "So... what was that?" Bill's response was to lick his lips and look at him. "Y'know how deer get horny and pissed?"  
"Yes...?"  
"We go through that too, but more lust than anger, and it lasts for six months."  
"Wow." Dipper was incredibly hard. It kinda hurt.  
Bill was still panting, and it was horribly attractive. His pupils were dialated, and it was attractive. The demon was LITERALLY STEAMING. It was hot.  
The demon was hot and it was really bad and Dipper really needed to bang something.  
Thus this had happened.  
He was on top of Bill, sucking the demon's neck, while slowly rolling his hips to hear the demon whine and moan. The demon was, in fact, incredibly loud, and he was glad that he was alone in the shack on a break day.  
After a particularly loud moan, Dipper realized that Bill was addressing him with his name, and didn't seem to be noticing. He also couldn't handle the fact that the demon was SO HOT and he decided that he would explore the fact that the demon's body was both male and female and slammed into him.  
The scream and tightness that he got almost made the awkwardness of how this started worth it. "AAAAAAH~!"  
Dipper testily thrust in that spot again, to get another scream, and a loud curse. He had found the demon's sweet spot.  
He pushed the demon's abdomen into the bed and bent down to push his chest into the demon's back, feeling the wings flap against the bed and started pounding him, gripping his hips to stay balanced. "AH AH AH AH~ FUCK P-P- AH, SHIT-" Bill's back arched up and his wings stretched as far as they could.  
What Dipper was expecting was a cloud of steam and liquid to spurt out of the demon.  
He got the latter, but the steam in the room, in the course of one second, was re-absorbed into the demon and exploded back out in a blue aura. When it came in contact with Dipper (which was immediately) He felt three things:  
Lust.  
Heat.  
Extreme pleasure.  
Dipper couldn't take it anymore, and withone more thrust, he came.  
The next thing he remembers is waking up with the room completely clean and a bed empty except for him.  
And a winged cat.  
Huh.


End file.
